


A Difficult Night

by Bethann



Series: Art Work [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fanart, Friendship, Gigolas Week, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: This is a drawing done for my series, Legendary Friendship. It is from the story, "A Step into the Unknown"  that takes place in the West, which explains Gimli's white hair.To see more of my work check me out on deviant art:BethannNg





	A Difficult Night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Legolas and Gimli fan art


End file.
